FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 53
Flare padded past Redclaw, her gaze limp on the ground. "Oh.. hey," She murmered, her belly growling lowly. "You hungry?" Redclaw asked, quietly chuckling. 16:39, November 15, 2015 (UTC) (Griffinkit isn't even near Shorewillow...) "It's only three of us," Falconheart meowed, glancing at Shorewillow. "What could happen? the other clans will be going too." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped off of the Lava Rock, shaking out his thick pelt as a bit of worry clouded his blue eyes. What if...she was on the journey? 16:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow shrugged "anything can happen"~ Shorewillow Flare looked down, not wanting to burden the tom. "No, no, it's okay. I can hunt for myself," She murmered, shaking out her messy white ruffled fur. 16:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ('she' is obviously blazefire) Falconheart went over to her leader, blinking at him. "The clan will be okay..it's only three of us." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into the camp and dropped a vole on the fresh kill pile. The small cat shook out her thick fur so remove anything she then sat down and licked her paw. --Buestar340 Aspendawns belly growled. "Brightfern may I have your vole " Asphendawn asks ~ Shorewillow (yup) Redclaw smiled at the thin she-cat, giving her a nudge. "You need to, then," He meowed gently, shaking out his thick red tabby fur. Flare blinkedm watching Aspendawn from a distance. "New cat?" She meowed, gazing up at Redclaw. 17:03, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Aspendawn purrs ((Bramble is making me a sig it should be done soon)) ~Shorewillow Phoenixflame sat behind his mate, poking her in the back with a paw. "Guess who?"---- Stormstar shook his head. "I know, it's not that, it's something else, something personal." 17:14, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Palekit scrambled after the leaving cats, ears pricked. " Bye! And Stormstar, I-I'm really sorry." Gryffindor 17:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "If it's personal, then I won't ask you about it," Falconheart sighed.-- Griffinkit sat near Rainkit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat down her tail over her paws she sat thinking~ Shorewillow Brightfern turned around and nodded to Phoenixflame, "Oh hi." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame let out a soft chuckle before sitting down beside Brightfern. "You were supposed to guess, you cheater."---- Stormstar frowned. "I understand, but no matter how sorry you are, your punishment stands." 17:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, sorry." She replied she quickly licked his cheek and looked around the camp. --Bluestar340 "I already did my punishment!" Palekit squeaked, feeling slightly disheartened. Gryffindor 17:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC) The russet tom shfited beside his mate. "...can't believe we might be moving." He commented in a quiet voice.----- "That was punishment from Hiddenshade, not me...Your ceremony is being held back by a half a moon". (will be more once these derps try to visit Coast and her bro) 17:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "Is something bad going to happen to this place?" She asked quietly. --Bluestar340 " W-what?" Palekit gasped in shock, staring at her leader in horror. "... that- that- no way," she said weakly before bowing her head. She probably deserved it. Her tail drooped. Gryffindor 17:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame frowned, gazing up at the sky. "...I hope nothing bad happens."---- "The behavior was unacceptable, blood of your Clanmates should never be drawn, especially when you're nothing but a kit." Stormstar commented grimly. 17:33, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Same.." She whispered. "So how are you?" She added quickly. --Bluestar340 "Fine, fine...Just a little worried about my brother, he doesn't seem very enthusiastic to go on the quest." Phoenixflame murmured. 17:40, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry to hear that.." She murmured. Brightfern gently nuzzled him. --Bluestar340 "But I have you now, that's all that matters...He has eight lives to spare." The russet tom meowed gently, resting his head on Brightfern's. 17:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart winced as she remembered the single life that her leader had lost. It had been to protect her, which of course made her think about him. I was lucky to be alive after that... "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you always will have me and our kits.." She murmured a small purr rumbled in her chest and her blue eyes glowed with happiness. --Bluestar340 (yes folks, these babies won't be born for a long time) "K....Kits...?" Phoenixflame gasped, his eeys growing as round as the moon as he let out a joyful purr. 17:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded and purred louder, "Yes, you're going to be a father." She meowed softly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame nuzzled his mate. "This is great, this is so amazing..." 17:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "I know.." She murured and then she nuzzled back. "I know you'll be an amazing father." She added --softly. --Bluestar340 "How are you guys " Shorewillow says to Brightfern and Phoenixflame 01:24, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw watched the Clan and scrambled back to the apprentices den and curled her tail around her paws. The Clans might move? That sounds super fun... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "And you'll be the greatest mother ever..." Phoenixflame murmured as he closed his eyes, taking in his mate's sweet scent.---- Infernopaw tripped and fell.---- Russetfeather watched Stormstar, twitching her whiskers in amusement, while Hiddenshade studied his claws. 01:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw bounced over to Infernopaw. "Are you okay?" she asked her head tipping to one side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Haha, uh, yeah, just a bit 'trippy'." Infernopaw commented as he rose back to his paws, shaking dust from his pelt. 01:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs at the two apprentices 01:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Violetpaw slightly laughed. "So, do you still want to go hunting?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, of course!" 01:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw turned a left camp, while waiting for him she asked, "So... the Clans might move." she began, a bit excited by the thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw let out a soft, troubled sigh before nodding. "Yeah...I don't want to move though, this is my home, I was born here." 01:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Griffnkit decided that he'd continue talking with Rainkit later, instead heading towards Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 01:50, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat licking her paws. Why is there nothing to do? --- Shorewillow "As much as it excites me I don't want to go too.... and besides.... we might have to check the other Clans elders for ticks!" Violetpaw gasped at the last part. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Plus, we don't get to go on the cool journey." Infernopaw pointed out.---- Stormstar rolled a pebble with a paw, still troubled. 01:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "I wish we could..." she mewed and trailed off. She heard rustling in the bracken farther ahead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart had her head bent, thinking about the quest. ''Weird, I haven't heard much from Ashfeather recently. Is he in trouble? Am I in trouble?!? "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Everything okay, Falconheart?" Aureolering asked, still feeling jittery. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..yeah, I'm fine.." Falconheart sighed. "I'm just wondering about my brother." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:23, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering nodded. "I can relate to that." She sighed wistfully. "I wonder about my little sister every day." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar angled his ears towards Russetfeather as the beautiful russet molly approached. "Hey," she greeted softly, seating herself beside the troubled leader. "...Hey..." He responded distantly, his blue gaze dark. "Something bothering you, my friend?" 03:02, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit twitched her tail as she sat outside the nursery, while Rainkit watched as Griffinkit walked away again, still feeling bad about himself. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit cast Maplekit a side-glance. "...Hey, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" 03:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (yay hawkmaple) Maplekit shrugged. "...A warrior at least, of course. Maybe a queen... or even deputy like my mother or leader like my father used to be, that'd be cool." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit lifted his chimera head proudly. "When I grow up, I wanna be the best warrior ever! I don't care if I'm leader, I want to be the best of the best! And have kits, that'd be pretty cool." 03:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, it'd be pretty good to have kits..." Maplekit agreed. "But not for a while." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit wrinkled his nose. "Er, yeah, I'm only a kit, and so're you...Even kits as an apprentice would be totally weird." 03:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "...Yeah, I guess, but it's happened before, apparently. Streamwing gave birth to kits as an apprentice..." Maplekit trailed off uneasily at this, not sure what to say next. "Not that I'd do that." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit shook his head. "No, I wouldn't either." His gaze than drifted off to the apprentice's den, and he smirked. "Speaking of apprentices, wanna go play in their den? We could totally mess up their nests, I'd love to see Infernopaw's reaction..." 03:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit hesitated. "...Um, okay, as long as we try to avoid the warriors after what Waspkit did...." Waspkit himself was lurking near the elders' den still, for no good reason at all. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit waved a paw. "Yeah, we will, the warriors like to stay away from the apprentice's den anyways." 03:45, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yay." Maplekit then padded over to the apprentices' den and waited for Hawkkit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:50, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit stumbled after the molly, his fluffy tail held high. He scooted into the den, gazing around inside. "Hah, empty, perfect...Now, what to do with their nests..." 03:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit shrugged. "Hmm..." she said softly, eyeing up Infernopaw's nest in particular. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Ooooh, what about some mouse bile?" A cruel grin formed on the tomkit's maw. 03:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, good idea," Maplekit purred. "But how are we going to get ahold of some? There's some in the medicine den, but Mintfrost might be there, and if she catches us she'll be angry." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit came up behind Palekit, crouching and leaping onto her. "Boo!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 11:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart flecked her tail lazily, watcing the camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit snorted. "It'll be no prob, I'm a sneaky cat."----Infernopaw pricked his ears. "What was that?" 22:11, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw didn't reply. She parted her jaws and took in a deep breath. ''Fox...?! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormheart flicked her tail, looking at her cousin, Falconheart. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 23:19, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit flicked her black-ringed tail. "'Kay, you do it then, I'm as clumsy as a badger, I swear." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit hung onto Palekit, the tom suddenly noticing how he'd grown fairly large in the last few weeks. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Palekit purred, pretending to be surprised. Her thoughts were still clouded by her delayed apprenticeship, but she blamed it entirely on herself and didn't have a slightest grudge against Griffinkit. She was still larger than Griffinkit- not stokier in breadth- but not by much. She shook him off and slapped him playfully with her tail. Gryffindor 00:31, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat and waited for something to do 00:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit laughed playfully, batting at his friend's tail. His grudge and doubt was clearly gone, and he gave her a grin as he continued to strike her tail lightly with a paw. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The seal-point whipped her tail out of reach, amber eyes sparkling. She pounced on Griffinkit's own with a mock growl. Gryffindor 01:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The brown tomkit jumped back, raising his fluffy tail. "You'll have to get me first!" With that, the kit launched away from his best friend. Wow, she's amazing at playing with me! "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Palekit squealed happily- she liked this game!- and raced after him. Her long legs ate up the distance between them, slowing down slightly as she narrowed her eyes, readying herself for a pounce. Gryffindor 02:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Still running as fast as his smaller legs could go, Griffinkit was in a bit of a state of mental imagination - his moments, as he liked to call them, were pumping adrenaline into his body. He imagined he was a giant bird, being chased by his predator. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (aww <3) Palekit slowed down a bit to let the chase continue. Suddenly, she pounced! Throwing herself forwards at Griffinkit, she flung her paws towards his flank. Gryffindor 02:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "You're just growing into your paws, I'll be right back...Be quiet though, don't want anyone finding us," Hawkkit murmured to Maplekit before spinning around and coolly stalking out of the apprentice's den.---- Stormstar sat still, feeling a...disturbance, as if something that he really didn't want to happen was going to happen. 02:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Palekit grunted. Gryffindor 02:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit felt the weight of Palekit the giant cat, his moment changing to a long section of reunion. He laughed and pushed back at her. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:35, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire cautiously stepped over the border and entered FlameClan territory. Her ears were pricked and all her senses were on hyperalert. Gryffindor 02:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar found himself suddenly lurching to his paws, the odd feeling churning in his stomach growing stronger. Something's up, and I know ''for sure that I'm not going to like it... 02:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) " I believe it's this way," Blazefire said to her leader, followed the strongest scent trail. She put her nose to the ground and sniffed, but it was more of trying to hide her face from Willowstar. She didn't want her leader to think something was amiss. Gryffindor 02:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (-laughs evilly-) Russetfeather angled her ears towards her best friend, approaching the leader calmly. "Stormstar, my dear friend? Is something wrong?" She asked before sitting down beside the tom, wrapping her tail around him. 02:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (unsuspecting children) Blazefire had become so intent on her sniffing that she'd managed to follow several paths taking her around in loops in apparently what was a hunting trip. Hoping Willowstar hadn't noticed and feeling heat in her flanks, Blazefire nodded to a thick section of hedge. " I think that's the enterance."--- Meanwhile, Palekit, who had staggered dramatically sideways in her fall, caught sight of Willowstar and Blazefire outside camp. She opened her mouth in a shriek. " Hey look! Strangers!" Gryffindor 03:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar pricked his ears beside Russetfeather, defensively taking a step in front of the molly, only to let his shoulders relax slightly. "Oh, it's just you, Willowstar. What can I help you with?" Of course, the leader didn't even mention Blazefire, but he did glare slightly at her before quickly returning his blue orbs to the other leader. 03:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (should we wait for stormver?) Blazefire swallowed as irritation welled up inside of her. She dug her claws into the ground, narrowing her eyes at Stormstar. Gryffindor 03:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (yeah) Stormstar remained by Russetfeather's side, gazing at Willowstar as he awaited a reply. 03:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (alright. I gtg now, so, g'night) Palekit peered over Griffinkit's shoulder to watch the strange new cats. ''ScorchClan? ''The term set off a spark in her mind. ''I-Isn't that where my father is from? '' Gryffindor 03:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (not yet, palechild, though you will meet your daddy at some point <3) Copperdusk pricked her ears as Blazefire and Willowstar entered camp, while Maplekit kep silent. Rainkit, however, heard Willowstar and Blazefore, and as he picked their scent up, he scuttled off in fright as he didn't recognize it at all. ''What is... that...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "There's something we must discuss," the ScorchClan leader murmured quietly. "About the quest...I'm sure you guys got it too?" Falconheart calmly watched the two SorchClan cats, specifically Blazefire. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 10:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (haha) Blazefire winced slightly, not sure if she wanted her leader to make it so public. But it was her choice- who was that? Undergoing that strange sensation in which one knows someone is looking at them, she whirled around and caught the eye of Falconheart. Gryffindor 11:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstaar nodded. "Yes, we have. Aureoluring, Falvonheart, and...myself, we are attending the quest." 11:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire stepped forwards, ears pinned against her skull. " But, when are we going to start the actual quest?" She changed her body language at the last moment in order to stop herself from addressing STormstar directly. Gryffindor 11:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart knew she had seen the eyes of Blazefire, the tabby standing to join the two leaders. "Is this about that 'quest' we're supposed to be going on?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 12:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Once we speak with DarkClan...If some of our cats are leaving, Amber will be more than happy to let her cats go, probably thinking she can attack us as if we're weak." Stormstar's tone was, of course, a bit chillier towards Blazefire before the tom returned his gaze to Willowstar. "So, it's for the best that both you and I head out to fetch their cats, take them to my camp, watch them, and wait for your return. Eat your traveling herbs, seeing that DarkClan has no medicine cat, we'll supply them with the needed herbs." 01:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering turned to Falconheart. "Are you ready for this?" “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar put out his tail. "No, just Willowstar and I shall be heading to DarkClan...anyone else, and they'll be suspecting an attack." 02:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) " Willowstar," Blazefire said quietly so that FlameClan wouldn't see her contradicting her leader. " We've already sent Tipcloud and Pebbelfrost to DarkClan. You don't need to go." Tension crackled in the air as she briefly made eye contact with Stormstar before lasping into a chilly silence. Gryffindor 02:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The silence was held as Willowstar quietly thought about the two. Right, both of them... "Blazefire," she said finally, "I'll let you choose what you wish to do. You can stay here and meet the other cats on the quest, or you can go back to camp." The sensible leader was prepared for wagers in between "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire blinked. " Umm, okay? But what about you?" a starnge feeling was in her gut. She didn't want to go back- she dreaded it- nor did she want to stay here. But if Stormstar was leaving, she might as well stick around. Better than facing ScorchClan anyway. Gryffindor 02:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit pawed the ground anxiously as she waited for Hawkkit to return. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw warily padded over to the bush and move the leaves, underneath it was a fox cub. "It's a fox cub!" she said, voice filled with shock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw raced over to Violetpaw, his gaze filled with shock. "Stand back," He ordered, waving his tail in warning. "I'll shoo it out, you go back to camp and warn the others." 00:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay..." Violetpaw ran back to camp. "Hey, um everybody! there was a fox cub outside camp so I'm warning you... about it..." she said, she was awful at speaking to so many cats. She sulked away from the center of camp. ---- Birchheart leaped to her paws and raced out of camp. She saw Redclaw standing were a small fox cub was. She padded up to it and sniffed it. "It still smells like milk, it's mother can't be too far away." she stated looking around carefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:40, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar glanced at Violetpaw, a confused look in her brown gaze. "I'll be going to DarkClan," she murmured to Blazefire. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 01:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift returned to camp, to find ScorchClan cats there. "What is going on...?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream dozed outside the warriors' den, near his mate, while Waspkit glared at the ScorchClan cats angrily before stalking off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Grifffinkit slept in the nursery, dreaming about a world of black and white, trotting with color behind him. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 11:24, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (meesa hazza no idea azza whatta goin onna) (also plz put my charries back. I couldn't rp yesterday cuz I had some...problems associated with my sickness, which is a mixture of a cold, allergies, and severe asthma. I get chest burns frequently, so I have to lie down and do nothing half the time -.-) Darkpelt groomed his lustrously dark fur. --- Riverwish wished that Whiteclaw would ask her to be his mate, and she grew a tad bit impatient (hint hint) --- Breezepaw and Stonepaw (bite me) played by the apprentice's den, while Spottedpetal watched them lovingly. (dangit I forgot Smallbae ain't on the rp fugsifyagoiuilfsh I love Smallfoot he's so amaziiinngggg) --- Hawktalon was old and weak and stuff [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 19:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (can you kill off one kit? we need to reduce the population in fc) Swankit watched her brother, prepared to jump on him. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 21:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather sat near her mate, watching their kits play nearby. Her heart twisted slightly when she realized that Rainkit wasn't among them as usual. He's probably hiding somewhere... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Swankit leaped on Griffinkit, waking him up. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:51, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (fighting scene folks) The fox cub let out a squeal, backing away as Redclaw approached it. A low growl emerged from the bushes, leaping onto Redclaw and lashing out on his face with small gekkers of fear and anger. 23:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (I've said it once, don't make me say it a thousand times, NO, I WILL NOT KILL OFF ANOTHER KIT. I've killed Redkit, and Breezepaw will be leaving like, this post bc she's got a neuro-disconnect to her hormones, which totally makes her go bonkers so the others judge her) Breezepaw didn't like the way she was treated. She was always judged, always ridiculed. She crept out of camp and thrust her way into loners and rogues territory. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 23:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) The fox shrunk back in fear, it's fur on end. Redclaw let out a yowl, falling backwards with his muscles ripping against his dark ginger pelt. A long scar drove across his face, and he unsheathed his claws. The fox reared back, revealing flashy sharp white teeth. Redclaw crept toward the fox, his head dropped to his shoulders. He sprang to his paws a second time and dug his teeth deep down into the fox's pelt, leaving it only to gekker helplessly and fall back in pain. 23:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart bit the foxes neck, trying to help Redclaw with the fight. ''Hopefully it's mother isn't around... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (''That ''is ''it's mother..) The fox scrambled to it's paws, and it's gaze was frothed with rage. Growling with defeat, it scampered off. 23:40, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (Oh god i'm dumb, i thought I saw it said "the fox cub sprang" whatever, i'm just a mooron) Birchheart watched it run off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 20, 2015 (UTC) shorewillow sat bored ''why is there nothing to do around here '' Griffinkit tackled his sister. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 02:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit sneaked from the Medicine Cat den, keeping the mouse-bile soaked moss away from his body by stretching out his neck as far as possible. He quickened his pace as the ball continued to drip, racing into the nursery. "Got it!" He whispered to Maplekit, his nose wrinkled in disgust. 02:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yay," Maplekit mewed. "Now let's spread it all over his nest!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swankit ran away from her brother, laughing. "Come get-" Ouch! She blinked up at Sunsetflare. "O-Oh, sorry, S-Sunsetflare..." Stories had been told about the tom, which had made her scared of him. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 12:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw exhaled a heavy breath, his chest seized in pain. Stormfrost quickly ran over to his aid, flattening his ears. "Redclaw! Are you okay? You should really go see the medicine cat!" 14:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay," Sunsetflare murmured to Swankit, nudging her towards Griffinkit, who had paused in his running. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 14:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flattened his ears, whisking the blood off of his whiksers. "No, no," He meowed, shaking his fur. "I'm fine, Stormfrost. Just a few scratches, is all." 14:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swankit chased after her brother once more. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 14:52, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart flecked her tail, annoyed. She went into the forest and sat down on a warm sunny rock. No one ever seemed to care about Birchheart, she did everything any other warrior would do but it always seemed like she was an outcast, whenever a battle came no one ever fret over her, not even her mother and father when they were alive. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swankit couldn't outrun Griffinkit, so she watched her brother jump in the air, yowling joyously "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 17:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Grinning, Hawkkit rubbed the mouse bile into Infernopaw's nest before looking over his shoulder at Maplekit. "Can't wait to smell him in the morning!"---- Bogshadow paced. 17:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit grinned at his sister, glancing at the apprentices' den. "Let's see what Hawkkit's up to!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw paced. ---- Birchheart yawned longly. They all say Clanlifes great, but to her it was awful. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Motioning to Maplekit, Hawkkit scampered out of the nursery, only to run straight into Infernopaw's broad chest. The ruddy tom "raised a brow." "What're you two doing in the apprentice's den?" 18:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit spotted Palekit and said to his sister, "Or we can play with Palekit!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 18:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Bored, Cypresskit rolled a pebble with a paw. He was very much upset with he and his littermates getting held back, but he humbly accepted the punishment. 18:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit went after Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 18:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I was just looking for where I might like to put a nest when I'm an apprentice," Maplekit mewed innocently to Infernopaw, flicking her black-ringed tail. "Wouldn't you say, Hawkkit?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:02, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes, we were!" Hawkkit gave the tom a cheeky grin. "You seem the have to best spot, Infernopaw." The mottled brown and black tomkit quickly slid past the ruddy apprentice. 19:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit followed Hawkkit, secretly in agreement with her denmate. He totally has the best place! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Flare watched Redclaw from the distance, flattening her ears.'' Poor thing... He really needs to see the Medicine Cat. His wounds could get infected... Griffinkit leaped on Palekit, the tom lightly gripping with his paws. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 19:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire watched her leader leave and flicked her tail. She searched around, looking at Falconheart. " So... you're going on the quest?"--- Palekit was staring openmouthed at the two ScorchClan cats. She squeaked in surprise as Griffinkit leapt on her, before quickly recovering and pushing him off. Her eyes twinkled, and she quickly caught side of an ant. " Look!" Gryffindor 21:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart tried her best to hide the patch of open skin on her shoulder. "Uhh, yeah..." She hoped this ScorchClan cat wouldn't judge her for her scars, especially the one over her eye and the remnant of the burn on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Griffinkit poked the ant with a paw. "This little thing is cool!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Federer won the semifinals!!) " Don't hurt it!" Palekit chided gently, peered down to get a closer look. " Look at it's legs! They're so tiny! Hey, Griffinkit, d'you think we used to be that small?"--- Blazefire nodded slowly. Her first impressions of Falconheart were speeding through her head, as they would have to work together. " So. You, the white she-cat, and St- your leader?" Gryffindor 21:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Cool c;) Falconheart let out a sigh of relief and slowly let her patch of skin on her shoulder show. "Yep." She glanced over towards Griffinkit before proceeding, "You do know that Stormstar was my mentor, right?" An urge to mention her brother was felt in her head, as if wanted by Ashpaw himself. Griffinkit blinked at the tiny ant. "I don't think so, we would have been crushed instantly!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:51, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire followed Falconheart's gaze to Griffinkit. " Your son?" she observed mildly. The pain following her since she'd let Pumapaw and Lilacsong die clawed its way up her throat and nearly erupted in a scream. She swallowed quickly, but some terrible doubt was worming its way into her head. Stormstar was her mentor? Does- ''she glanced at the kit, a terrible unspoken thought on her mind. She shook it away angrily, forcing a purr. " Well, that's nice. Excited for the quest?" Gryffindor 21:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...It was weird, how I ended up with him and his three siblings.." Falconheart let out a raspy purr. "But I don't want to leave him now. We could be gone for moons and never return." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 22:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire titled her head to one side. " Weird? How is it 'weird?" The ginger tabby watched the kit and his seal-point friend play. "... is that your daughter?"--- Palekit giggled at the idea of being stomped on. Gryffindor 22:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I had them quite suddenly...I didn't even know I was pregnant until they came." Falconheart chuckled at that, watching Palekit and Griffinkit. "She's not my daughter, but she and my son are best friends." She heard something from Griffinkit. "No way! We would have been crushed, killed!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mosspaw stepped in the Medicine Cat's den, her eyes searching for the familiar shape of Mintfrost. "Hey, anything I could help with?" She asked, shaking out her curly fur. "Sorry I was gone so long, I wanted to take a little walk." From all these moons spent in the Clan, Moss had grown plumper, and her eyes were always much brighter. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire was still confused- how could you not know you were expecting kits?- but she pretended to nod and watched the two kits play. The terrible doubt was still worming through her, but she tried to keep it at bay. Forcing her tone to be friendly, she said: " What's it like, living in FlameClan?" Gryffindor 23:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, it's quite nice," Falconheart murmured. "My family's always around me and I've got great friends and a great mate." She hoped she wasn't offending the thickset warrior - life in FlameClan ''was great, and she wouldn't bear to leave them. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 00:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar returned to camp with three DarkClan cats, the cats selected by StarClan. He constantly eyed them from over his shoulder, making sure they made no funny moves, in case Amber had lied about these cats, and simply gave them to him for an attack. "We've got the three DarkClan cats." 01:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire's hackles rose at the sight of the DarkClan cats and Stormstar. Her legs were temporarily rooted into the ground as she debated whether to take a risk and walk past Stormstar to the exit. Gryffindor 01:59, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (you never warned me the plot was in place... -.-) Rex looked at his old home with mixed feelings. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 01:59, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, my blog clearly states that hte messages are being sent out on 11/10) "We'll head out tomorrow morning," Stormstar announced quickly, angling his ears towards Mintfrost. "My sister will hand out traveling herbs first thing in the morning." 02:03, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire was in the mindset not to have a prejudiced opinion towards the DarkClan cats. Summoning her courage, she called out: " Should I stay? Or should I return in the morning?" Gryffindor 02:08, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail, eyeing the ginger molly. Truthfully, he wanted to tell Blazefire to return to her home and return in the morning, seeing that he wasn't pleased with her, but it'd be best if they were all in the same place. After all, it meant less traveling. "...Just stay here, we'll put some nests in the Elder's den." 02:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Her stomach churned with irritation as he spoke to her. She wanted to be closer, to be friends, but was resenting him at the same time. " Whatever you see fit, my leader will be back soon." Gryffindor 02:12, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar simply snorted his response, casting the ginger warrior a slight glare as he turned his back away from her. 02:21, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire stomped away. She would make her own nest. Gryffindor 02:31, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'mma go help make nests!" Cypresskit mewed proudly, puffing out his chest before racing into the Medicine Cat den, dragging a few globs of moss after he exited the den. 02:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) " Ooh, me too!" Palekit said, following him. Blazefire turned around and looked at Cypresskit, amused. Gryffindor 02:34, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit tripped over his moss with a soft thud, but he quickly rose to his paws once more, trotting into the elder's den as if nothing had happened. 02:41, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire followed the kit, glancing around the den. --- Palekit followed her foster brother and stared, round-eyed, at Blazefire. Gryffindor 02:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Once Cypresskit made a nest, he gazed up at Blazefire blankly. "...Do you guys really smell that bad all the time?" He finally blurted out. 02:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Palekit sat down and continued to stare--- Blazefire was a bit taken aback by the kit's blunt statement, but then again, kits were kits. Her green eyes twinkled for the first time since Dovestream's death. " It matters who the smeler is, doesn't it?" Gryffindor 02:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) The tomkit then eyed Palekit before returning his blue gaze to Blazefire, "raising a brow" "...Are you saying that Palekit's stinky?" 02:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Palekit, upon hearing this, pricked her ears in indignation--- Blazefire contemplated him. "... it matters who the smeller is," she repeated. " She might be stinky to me, but not to you. Or maybe she is stinky to you." The ginger tabby teased in a gentle way. Gryffindor 02:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering padded over to the DarkClan cats. "Welcome." She said standoffishly. Then, addressing Rex in particular, she added, "I assume you and your companions are DarkClan's three?" “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 05:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Talon scowled heavily at Aureolering - Isn't that obvious? - before resting her gaze on the apprentice's den, a memory coming up inside her head. That was where I tormented those two FlameClan cats that time... hehehe... they sucked. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 06:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit dashed in after his friends, glancing at Blazefire before settling near Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 10:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Pebblefrost arrived in FlameClan, following Blazefire and the others. 11:56, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering matched the scowl with an equally heated glare at the DarkClan cat. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (no no not like that, like, you never told me that they were beginning to gather in FC and about to leave) Rex looked at Aureolering. "Ja," he said plainly. --- Darkpelt padded to Silverfeather protectively. --- Hawktalon blinked at the cats from the other Clans and padded to his daughter. (HAWKIE WILL NEVAH DIEEEE (jk he will but not for awhile...)) --- Riverwish, upon sight of DarkClan cats, had her hackles raised. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 19:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw watched the ScorchClan cats enter his territory, and raised his hackles upon catching sight of the DarkClan cats. "What are ''they ''doing here?" He growled, waving his tail defensively with his claws flexed. 21:11, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit twitched his tail before turning to his step sister. Because she was practically apart of his family, he treated her like his sister, which meant he was super-protective...as usual. "C'mon sis, Stormstar's outta his den, now's our chance to look at it!" 21:17, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart glared at Redclaw. "They're here for the quest, not to harm. We'd be idiots if they had come to harm." ''If that had happened, I'd destroy them the moment they threatened my kits! "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:23, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering blinked curiously at the accent, but wasn't surprised by it. She'd met many cats before who spoke differently. "I'm one of FlameClan's three." She said with the slightest hint of a growl. "And I'd like to get something straight- if any of you lay a claw on Stormstar or Falconheart during the journey, or even think of hurting any of my clanmates while you're here, then I'll make sure it's the last thing you do. Otherwise... we shall get along excellently." With a dismissive flick of her tail, Aureolering went off to find Falconheart. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 21:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flattened his ears, not amused by her reaction. Well, if they dare try to make a move, I'll destroy them and leave them running back to their Clan with their tails between their legs. --''Meanwhile, Pebblefrost flicked an ear, watching Blazefire suspiciously. ''Does she have some kind of connection with this Clan's leader? They.. seem to be fairly close. '' 21:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (they've kinda been glaring at each other, I don't think anyone would think they have any sort of positive bond...) Stormstar flicked his tail. "Enough, everyone, to your dens. We don't want anyone to cause any fights." 21:35, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit leaned onto his friend's flank, yawning and giving her a friendly look. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 21:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) (yeah. plus I don't want anyone finding out, she'll be leaving due to other reasons, not her love for Stormstar). Blazefire blinked in a friendly way at the two kits in her den, hearing Stormstar's meow. Irritation swelled within her again- Insufferable know-it-all!- ''before settling down in her nest. She sniffed appreciatvely, the kit obviously knew how to make a good nest, before glancing curiously at the old cat in the corner. Before the ginger tabby could say a word, the softness of the nest beckoned her. Her eyelids were heavy and she rested her head on her paws, breathin evening as she drifted into slumber. Emotionally exhausted, she soon fell into deep sleep. Nightmares of Pumapaw and Lilacsong were to haunt her dreams.--- Palekit gently pushed Griffinkit off, her eyes twinkling with mischief. " It wouln't hurt to look," she said half-mischevious and half-self assuring. Gryffindor 21:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit didn't argue with Palekit's decision, the tomkit shifting slightly. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 10:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit flattened his ears, annoyed with Griffinkit's clinginess. "...never mind."---- Stormstar returned to his den. 11:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) " Wait, I wanna look!" Palekit said. Disappointment hit her sharply and her tail dropped. Gryffindor 11:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "He's in his den now anyways." He replied, still irritated with the tomkit. 12:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) A horrible thought slithered through Griffinkit's body, the tom shifting away from Palekit. Did I hurt Cypresskit's feelings? Or is he annoyed about how close friends we are? He knew that he and Palekit were best friends - and he wouldn't stand to go on without her being there. (poor griffinbae, you're going to lose her) "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 12:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Rex liked Aureolering's enthusiasm. "Natürlich," he said smoothly. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 13:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, I saw your message on Dark's talk. We've had way too many forbidden love plots recently) Griffinkit stared at the ground and dug his claws into the surface. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 13:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowclaw flattened his ears as Redcloud walked by. While he got along with the red tabby, he didn't approve of them staying here... Even just a night or two. The grey and white tom padded by the ScorchClan tom with his head up, not showing his irritation. Redcloud narrowed his eyes at Shadowclaw, watching how the tom seemed... uneasy. He may have raised his nose as he walked by me... Redcloud observed, but that doesn't mean I can't see his discomfort. Does he think we're blind? Damn, Stormstar did tell his Clan right? 22:03, 11/24/2015 Palekit rebounded from this with remarkable swiftness. " We can always see it later!" the seal-point said brightly, misreading the irritation on her foster brother's face as disappointment. With a last look at Blazefire, the shekit scampered out of the nursery.---- Blazefire twisted in her nest as terrifying, bloody faces loomed in her vision. Gryffindor 22:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (cypress should blame griffin for causing pale to leave) Griffinkit glanced at his friend, giving Cypresskit a look before turning to join his friend. "Palekit..." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Palekit halted and turned to face Griffinkit, a slightly goofy expression on her face. " Er, Griffinkit? I'm going to make dirt..." the seal-point said awkwardly before backing away. Gryffindor 22:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "O-Okay..." Griffinkit turned his head to look at Stormstar's den, looking for his sister, Songkit "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Palekit grunted before going to make dirt.---- Blazefire cried out, legs jerking as she tried to run away. Fear was coursing through her, heart pumping frantically, dream-self's eyes wide in terror. She ran through darkness that never ended, screaming for help. Pumapaw's remains chased after her, latching on to her tail and pulling her back. The warrior let out a screech in her dream, a scream of pure agony and fear. Gryffindor 22:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit went over to his mother, who had been chatting quietly with Streamwing. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Palekit finished making dirt. She let out a tremendous yawn, swaying slightly on her feet. Dusk was falling: the sky was slowly darkening. Palekit blinked sleepily, tired after such an exciting day. Gryffindor 23:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire's eyes flew open and she sat upright, breathing heavily. After a few moments, the shock wore off, but her heart kept beating fast. I can't go back to sleep!" she panicked... but what else would she do? The tabby tried fitfully to close her eyes, but sleep now evaded her. Gryffindor 23:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart finished her conversation with Streamwing, letting Griffinkit rub against her leg before walking to the elders' den to settle for the night. They were due to leave in the morning, and she had to get as much rest as she could. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 23:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (@Stormver I knew somebody'd bring it up. I only have Tigerflame/Scorchheart, so just bc you guys have had a zillion doesn't mean I should be punished for it. I deserve a couple of "flp's" as well) Darkpelt pawed Oakkit back to Silverfeather. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 16:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire lay wide awake.--- Palekit yawned once more before spotting a falling leaf. Perking up at once, she shot off after it, pouncing and squishing it with her paws. Gryffindor 16:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (New sig! I'm really proud of this one!) Falconheart settled inside the elder's den, sending her kit off. I could even learn how to LOVE 22:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (<3) Silverfeather, keeping one eye on Oakkit,flicked an ear over to the nursery, where Rainkit was still hiding. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Settling near Blazefire, Falconheart rested her head on her paws. I could even learn how to LOVE 20:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon padded to his duaghter. "I expect you're leaving soon?" --- Darkpelt nodded, noticing Silverfeather's signal,and headed to the nursery, finding Rainkit. "Why hello, little one." [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 01:18, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I'm pretty sure we're leaving in the morning..." Falconheart kept her head on her paws, shifting slightly to let her fur brush Blazefire's. She hoped she wasn't making the ScorchClan warrior feel bad; the thickset shecat looked tense, and Falconheart hoped she wasn't the cause. Yawning, she blinked and thought quietly for a moment. I could even learn how to LOVE 01:28, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon sat beside Falconheart and groomed her ears slowly. "I'll miss you very much," he rasped. "But worry not, my dear. I will still be alive when you are back, although I cannot say I will be all well." He felt a pang of sadness crush him. "I love you, my dearest daughter.." [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 01:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Heat rushed to the tabby's ears. "I-I'll be okay, father. Stormstar and the others will keep me safe." I could even learn how to LOVE 01:37, November 28, 2015 (UTC) (somebody's sig is crapping up the editing) "I know you'll be okay, but I don't know how I'll be without you. I have the kits to talk to, but no family.." his voice cracked in sadness. He got up and padded back to his den slowly, achingly. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 01:43, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Rainkit heard his father's voice. "Oh, hi," the tom mewed, his paws shuffling slightly as he met him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "What're you doing over here, buddy? Don't you wanna hang out with the coolest dad in the forest?" (showoff) [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 02:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) (darkpelt omg) "There's yucky smells in the camp," Rainkit complained, shuffling his paws anxiously. "I don't like it." He completely ignored the second part of the sentence as his gaze drifted back towards the corner of the nursery that he was just in. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC) (yep) Darkpelt nodded. "Want to go outside camp with me? We won't go far, and we can do some training!" [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 03:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Movement jolted Blazefire from her state of half-sleep. She looked around and spotted Falconheart, close enough that their fur brushed. Blazefire's fur bristled. She got up and dragged her nest away, slightly awkwardly, before sitting down again. " I'm sorry... but ''what are you doing? You're a bit too close for comfort," the warrior said slowly. Gryffindor 13:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "We're supposed to be friends, right?" The tabby blinked at Blazefire. "We'll be sleeping close together anyway." Even if I'm next to a DarkClan scum. She stole a glance outside the den, spotting her son and Swankit. I could even learn how to LOVE 13:11, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Friendship doesn't just happen like that. Blazefire thought to herself, still feeling uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. " Er... goodnight," she stammered, nonplussed, biting back several less-than-diplomatic remarks coming to mind. Gryffindor 14:13, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart let out a sigh. "'Night..." She hoped the ScorchClan warrior wasn't offended - she had been trying to be friendly. Doubts bit her throat, both old and new. Will this go successful? I'm just trying to be friends with her. Or maybe she's judging me because of my scars. The scars always make outsiders fearful. I can't hide them, so I guess I'll just deal with them being a bit afraid... I could even learn how to LOVE 16:04, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire shrugged mentally, curling up to sleep. She wanted to be alone right now, battling with her nightmares and her haunting thoughts. The poor tabby closed her eyes. Social drama was what she needed the least of, she honestly hadn't been trying to offend Falconheart. Blazefire was sorry if the she-cat felt that way, but she couldn't bring herself to explain now. ''...besides, it's not''my''fault that she decided to brush her fur against mine. We don't have to be enemies in order for me to dislike such close contact. Gryffindor 21:51, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan